Generally, mobile phone users desire to set their phone's ring tone to a less disturbing mode (e.g., off/silent/vibrate) when the user is busy (e.g., in a meeting) and regular ringing when the user is free. Consequently, there have been methods developed to automatically reconfigure a mobile phone when a user is expected to be busy, e.g. automatically switch to a “meeting mode”. However, current methods do not actually determine if a user is busy. This often results in a user's phone being placed in meeting mode or a regular mode at the wrong times, e.g., if a user does not attend a meeting, the user is late for the meeting, the meeting has an earlier starting time, etc. The present disclosure provides systems and methods of reconfiguring a mobile phone based on verified user location and/or actual meeting attendance.